Scar Heart
by TwisterSlayer
Summary: One girl, stuck in the middle of nowhere and she wonders why she ever listened to her friend. "If we live, I blame Kirsten". Red vs Blue. Rated for language, sexual themes and violence. Mostly team bashing and killing.
1. Prologue: Make it Stop!

**Hi guys, I'm back with a new fanfic and I've brought my friend/main Oc of this story, CZT with me.**

**CZT: (walks in) Hi everyone.**

**TS:Ok, lets start the story hitting the ground sprinting.**

**CZT: Yeah... Wait, what?**

**TS: I don't own Halo or Red vs Blue.**

"Son of a bitch!" I screeched at the top of my lungs as rocket fire and grenades continued to rain down right behind my ass as I kept running. Ahead of me I saw my goal: The cave entrance and behind it, my backup.

"She's not going to make it!" Simmons yelled returning the rocket fire while Donut threw grenades.

_'Shit! Simmons is right, I won't make it... Zeta, just for future reference, if we __live__, I fucking blame Kirsten for this' _I thought.

_**'Noted... Wow I **__**feel**__** sorry for you... There must be **__**some way**__** out of this... Isn't there?' **_my A.I responded, his mental image scratching it's head.

_'You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking... Are you?'_ I asked frowned before crying out loud as four bullets ate their way through the weak points of my under armor.

_**'Warning, warning, damage to back left shoulder fifty percent. Damage to right shoulder blade at seventy five percent. Shields at critical level, full armor abilities charged at eight**__**y percent.' **_The on board computer reported.

_**'Yes that was what I was thinking but if you don't want to do it, I understand.' **_Zeta said holding his hands out to me as if proving a point.

I sighed _'Well... It's now or never, we've got only one shot at this' _I thought, my own mental image rubbing the back of it's head.

"Maine, Wyoming, Washington! Execute plan eighty five" I called out vaulting over three wooden beams like in gymnastics when I was seven.

_'Zeta instruction, diverge power from all other armor a__bilities to armor lock'_ I instructed Zeta.

_**'Complying... Armor lock charged to critical state, charge at five hundred and sixty percent' **_Zeta reported. I knew that if I missed my mark, I would die.

Maine, Wyoming and Washington all worked in sync. While Wash and Wyoming were throwing grenades, Maine was firing his Rocket Launcher at the people to my left and right. When everyone on my left and right hand sides were down, Maine yelled, "Run all of you!" before firing his Brute Shot.

I had to time, too early and the shot would bounce off me, too late and I'd be blown into millions of messy, bloody, sticky pieces. I shuddered at the image.

_**'Are you all right Twister?'**_ Zeta asked placing a hand on my image's shoulder.

_'Don't worry about me.' _I replied my image's hand covering his.

_'Zeta __instruction, engage Armor lock__ ability.' _I demanded.

_**'Executing...'**_ he responded.

_'Death or glory' _I thought before moving to hit the ground with my fist.

Ok. Let's pause the story for a minute here. I'm in a situation where I critically charge my armor and I'm about to launch a possibly suicidal attack with an A.I who trusts me enough to bypass safety protocol, just to save all our lives. How did I end up like this? Let's play CSI and rewind the story and look at the events that had caused this situation to arise.

**CZT: (Runs in) I swear I'm going to kill you someday for this.**

**TS: (Glares at CZT) Don't forget to R&R and tell us what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: Careful What You Wish For

**Brandon: What am I doing here?**

**TwisterSlayer: I was about to ask the same question.**

**CZT: I invited him in here.**

**TwisterSlayer: What? Why?**

**CZT: He sounded like a nice guy...**

**TwisterSlayer: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY CONTACT BOOKS CZT?**

**CZT: Uh... for the record, only once.**

**TwisterSlayer: (Face palms) *Sigh* CZT... next time you want to invite someone, ask me first...**

**CZT: How about Alex D-**

**TwisterSlayer: NO! (Starts running after CZT who has a black book in her hand)**

**Simmons: (Pops out of nowhere) TwisterSlayer doesn't own me, Red vs Blue or Halo.**

"I'm home!" I yelled down the hallway, slamming the door behind me.

"Hey Twister!" My cousin replied coming out of his room to greet me.

"How was work today?" I asked, embracing him.

"Fine, I made two hundred and forty dollars today" He replied, pulling out of the hug.

"Cool."

"What did you do today?"

"Not a lot" I said, this was my usual reply to that particular question.

I walked to my room and took off my bag and went to my computer and typed in the URL for the Red vs Blue website. Then I clicked on the new episode and started to watch it.

After watching the new Season nine video I went to the Season Eight section and clicked one particular video that I like to watch, almost all the time. I was up to the part where Tex moved a concrete block when the phone went off. I looked at the caller I.D. I picked up the phone.

"Hey Brandon, did you see the new Red vs Blue video?" I asked while looking at the (thankfully) paused movie.

"Yeah" came the somewhat crackly reply over the phone. "You've got to feel sorry for York though."

"Mmm..." I hummed randomly, twirling my thumbs "Yes, being shot in the balls at least five times and being blown up by a grenade!"

"And I bet the pink shit is as tough as hell."

I heard more than more one person breathing, there were three people on the phone.

"Matt, Jordan... Get off the fucking phone!" I practically screeched into phone line. There was dead silence at the other ends of the phone. I smirked, I never swore in a normal conversation. If I did swear there was a good reason.

"Holy shit we got caught" Jordan exclaimed on another phone.

"Aw man, we were hoping that you wouldn't notice" Matt complained on the other end of the phone.

"Next time you try to hack phone lines, cover your receiver, otherwise people can hear you breathing." I recommended, trying to hold giggles in.

"Good night everyone." I said before turning off the phone.

I lay back for a few minutes before I jumped up again to watch the rest of the video I was watching before my phone went off. I was watching 'This one goes to Eleven' before I was interrupted by Brandon. I was up to the part where Tex moved the concrete block and Grif just landed on it. _'Ouch that looks like it hurts'_ I thought before proceeding to watch the last part of the video.

After I watched the video I logged into my Facebook page. When I logged on I had three notifications. One of them was one of those chain apps going around lately, the second one was Kirsten trying to talk to me about something, and the third one was something about people liking my photos. Kirsten was logged on so I used the chat.

_'Hi Kirsten'_

_'Hey Caitlin'_

_'U wanted me?'_

_'Yeah, theres this wish thing going round'_

_'The same 1 u sent me'_

_'yeah'_

_'Did it work?'_

_'Yep'_

_'what did u wish 4?'_

_'50 T of fireworks'_

_'Holy crap u cra-z bitch'_

_'Ikr'_

I laughed lightly, Kirsten just loves fireworks and will do anything to get them. She'll even get me involved if she has to. She did one year.

**(Flashback to guy forks day 2009)**

"_Kirsten, do you think this is such a good idea" I asked, vaulting over the fence to join two other people. Kirsten is blond and her friend Jayne is a red head, that would equal a recipe for disaster._

"_Come on Caitlin, grow a pair" Jayne said tapping her foot._

"_I'm not a dude"_

"_She means tits, you dumb bitch"_

"_Who's the dumb blond here?"_

"_Mother fucker!"_

"_I know right?"_

"_That was a burn Kirsten, burn dude, burn..."_

_I gave the other two a satisfied smirk, I've won this battle._

"_So we just walk in and walk out with as much fire works as we can carry."_

"_That's why we brought you Caitlin, you're the strongest person in the P.E rankings" Kirsten said._

"_No I'm not, Jay is" I replied, pulling my fingers through my hair._

"_Ok let me rephrase that then, you're the strongest GIRL in the P.E rankings"_

"_(Sigh) Point taken"_

"_Let's do this then" Jayne exclaimed quietly bouncing up and down_

"_Remember, Caitlin you take the back door, we'll go through the fount door."_

"_Why the back door?"_

"_Because all the biggest and homemade fireworks are stored in the back."_

"_Lemme get this straight" I said waving my hands a little. "You want me to help you steal fireworks in the first place, but now you're sending me to steal and carry a possibly lethal stash of fireworks that weighs almost twice as much as me and has a capability to blow this city to bits with a five mega-ton payload."_

"_Yes."_

"_Ok then, lets do this."_

Just for the record, I can bench press twice as much as I weigh, which is about a quarter of a ton.

_I sprinted towards the back door, having to avoid some pots, mixers and garden gnomes._

_**'Man... This guy really likes garden gnomes'** I thought as I jumped over the twenty second garden gnome._

_Going through the back door, I saw my objective: The biggest load of fireworks I've ever seen in my life so far. The operation moved quickly as I scooped up more and more fireworks and finally, with all fireworks in hand, arm and chest, I left the building. I was still able to clear the fence, even with the load I'm carrying. I turned to face the two just coming over the fence with their lot._

"_Wow you guys are slow." Kirsten popped her head out,_

"_Fuck off"_

"_Ok, I just take the fireworks with me then."_

"_No! Stay."_

"_Thought so."_

_We got to the car and the trailer, I dumped my load on the trailer, making it creak and groan. I smirked that was my job done._

"_Lets go Kirsten." I said jumping into the back of the car Tomb Raider style._

_Kirsten's older sister started the car and drove to the park where we were met with cheering and clapping. This was actually fun. I turned to Kirsten,_

"_This time next year?"_

"_Sure" She nodded. One of my friend jumped on top of the car,_

"_Would you like the honers Brandon?"_

"_With pleasure Twister" He lit a skyrocket then the real celebrations began._

**(End of Flashback)**

_'Ah... Good times, good times'_ I thought before taking Kirsten's underlying advice: Just do it, What's the worst that could happen?

I clicked on the app, when I clicked on it something tipped me off, it didn't ask for posting rights or anything like that, it just went straight to the app as if I'd already used it. I read the instructions:

Have you ever wished for something you wanted

but never got it?

This app can help you get what you want.

Just say the wish out loud ten times

then forward it within five minutes

to ten friends

It really works!

I laughed inside my head because this would be the stupidest thing I've done so far, by my standards at least. I said my wish out loud ten times "I wish I was in Red vs Blue". Afterwards I sent the app to ten of my friends.

I looked at the time. _'9:30 at night and I'm doing a wish app on a friend's request? God this is embarrassing.' _I thought before logging out and turning off the computer. I stood up, stretched a bit then went to the kitchen to get a drink of L&P. Surprisingly after I drank my drink, I was moving slower and was tripping over more often than usual. _'Hm... Maybe the drink was off' _I thought before I got my bed and my eyesight got blurry. My legs gave out and I collapsed on my bed, before I passed out I realized one thing:

Tonight is going to be a long night.

**TwisterSlayer: Yay, *Puff* First chapter... done (collapses)**

**Brandon: (out of nowhere) What's with her?**

**CZT: (Kneeling on the ground) She passed out because she ran after me (Lies down on the ground) Shit, she runs faster that I expected.**

**Brandon: Ok... Simmons!**

**Simmons: (appears out of nowhere) Please R&R, TwisterSlayer has been writing this chapter while she had insomnia for the past two days (looks at her) god knows why she'd do that but hey, I'm not her.**

**TwisterSlayer: (Kneels with both hands on the ground) Fuck you CZT (collapses again)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Storm

**TwisterSlayer: I'm back with chapter two of Scar Heart**

**Church: (Comes out of nowhere) Hey Miss Author Chick, sorry to cut introductions but we have a problem.**

**TwisterSlayer: (Face Palms and sighs) What is it this time? Did Caboose get his head stuck in the freezer in the common room again?**

**Church: New problem. There's a group of reviewers outside.**

**CZT: (Out of nowhere) Whys that an issue?**

**Church: Because they want her (Points at TwisterSlayer) to add more to Mystery.**

**TwisterSlayer: I thought I finished that story.**

***Pause for a few seconds and then***

**Mob: Update Mystery... Update Mystery**

**CZT: Obviously not.**

**Caboose: (Sprints in and hides behind TwisterSlayer) Help... Me... Tex... Is pissed... Off... Uh... (Collapses)**

**[Room goes dead silent for ten seconds then,]**

***Crash***

**[Everyone in the room except for Caboose looks at TwisterSlayer]**

**TwisterSlayer: Aw... Shit (Hangs head).**

**Tex: (In the distance) I'M GOING TO KILL YOU CABOOSE!**

**TwisterSlayer: Everyone, stand behind me. (Grabs a lighter and and two cans of hairspray) (Everyone runs behind TwisterSlayer)**

**Church: TwisterSlayer doesn't own me or any part of Red vs Blue.**

**[Tex sprints into the room and runs at the group]**

**CZT: Scatter!**

(Church POV)

_'God damn it! Another day with three morons, a pacifist with a insane, bloodthirsty A.I, A bitch of an ex girlfriend and a tank that likes killing me. Looks like it's a usual day at Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha.'_ I thought with contempt as I studied the bland, dry wasteland known as Blood Gulch.

"Well at least nothing has changed" I said out loud and I finished that thought in my head as I sighed. _'For three fucking months.'_

"We're back!" a very familiar voice called out over the com-link. "Kid's hungry again!"

Did I forget to mention the gross alien baby that one of our MALE soldiers gave birth to? This alien impregnated him with a parasitic embryo and died so now my team is stuck looking after the abomination of nature.

"Caboose!" I called. A few seconds later the rookie was walking towards me with god-knows-what on his visor and a metal bar in his hand. Christ, whatever he did, it can't be good.

"What would you like Church?" he asked tipping his head to one side.

"First of all, what is that stuff on your armor?" I asked nervously

"I was cleaning Sheila" he said waving the metal bar a bit.

"If you were cleaning Sheila, then why have you got a metal bar in your hand?"

"I was cleaning the inside of the barrel when you called me"

"Uh..." I wasn't sure how to answer so I just told him what I needed to do.

"Caboose, I'll give you a jug of orange juice and a plate of cookies if you 'Donate' a piece of your body for Tucker's kid to chew on" I knew that Caboose would do almost anything for cookies and orange juice. But before he could respond another voice cut in.

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" Tucker yelled out form underneath the base.

"Tucker, shut up I'm doing this for YOUR kid" I screeched at the teal soldier coming out from under the base.

"God man, take a chill pill." Tucker said going back into the base, where Sister was waiting for him.

"Fuck you" I muttered under my breath, knowing full well that Sister is doing that for me.

"I'll do it Church" Caboose exclaimed and then he darted into the base. A few seconds later I heard the sickening sound of bone snapping and bloodcurdling screaming that went on for about thirty seconds.

"Doc" I called through the helmet radio to the neutral medic walking towards the base .

"What is it Church?" He sighed heavily, knowing that I was going to ask him to do something hard.

"Caboose has got broken bones again, help him now." I said bluntly.

"Fine" He sighed again, face palming his helmet. For a pacifist, he did sure sigh a lot.

Suddenly my phone went off. _'Who's calling me now?' _I wondered as I looked at the caller I.D. The name didn't come up but the screen turned black... I knew in an instant who it was.

"Yes Tex?" I asked the physco red headed bitch that I used to call my girlfriend.

"You have to get everyone inside, now" she said quickly with more edginess than usual. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Tex? What's wrong, what's the big rush" I asked now worried that something bad has happened.

Tex shifted uneasily for a few seconds before babbling something so fast that the only two words that I heard were 'Huge' and 'Base'.

"Whoa! Tex, Tex slow down" I said trying not to provoke her anymore than she was already. "Start from the beginning".

"Fine. There's. A. Huge. Fucking. Twister. Coming. At, The. Goddamn. BASE!" She screeched, making me flinch a couple of times.

"Ok, ok. God you don't have to scream" I complained then remembered that I wasn't supposed to provoke her anymore.

"Yes I do when I'm talking to you because I swear you're losing your hearing" She said smirking slightly. God that smirk makes me go as hard as steel and pisses me off at the same time. Talk about multitasking an expression.

"I'll get everyone inside" I sighed. There was no use fighting Tex anyways, you'd always lose, unless you happened to be right or you were extremely good at getting into peoples heads. No one had any of the two things to date so she has never been stopped.

I turned off my phone and looked down the hole in the top of the base to see Doc leaning over someone else who I knew was Caboose.

"Hey Doc, is everybody inside" I asked him unable to hide the concern in my voice.

"Uh... Yes why?" He asked, worried about the change of tone in my voice.

"As stupid as it sounds, there's a twister heading towards the base" I explained.

"Oh shit! Who told you this?" He asked frantically, jumping up and down.

"Tex did" I said bluntly.

"What about you?" He asked tipping his head slightly.

'Shit, I can't go back inside until Tex gets back or the storm is over, whichever comes first' I thought.

"I have to wait up here until Tex gets back" I said trying to block out the repercussions of this situation.

"You're such a Martyr Church" Doc chuckled grimly.

I turned away muttering,"Up yours" at the same time and looked to the one entrance to this godforsaken canyon, the sky. After a few minutes I saw something in the distance closing in fast. I realized this was the twister that Tex was talking about. In a few minutes the twister was just two meters from the base.

"Son of a bitch"

Suddenly the freakish twister was on top of the base, nearly blowing me off the base. The twister came closer and closer and suddenly stopped. A thought popped into my head _'Why isn't this thing picking up anything, it should be able to pick me up.'_ As soon as this went though my mind the twister stopped. I looked over to the spot where the freak windstorm had vanished to see a person lying there. After picking myself up I rushed over to the person to examine them.

I flipped them over and found it was a girl I was looking at.

She had chocolate brown hair that was highlighted with cobalt which I found questionable. Her build was the same as Caboose's if not more defined. _'Shouldn't challenge this girl, I wonder what would happen if she went head to head with Tex?'_ I wondered that was one of few things that I don't have the answer for. She wore all black except for her T-Shirt which was a stormy sea blue.

I found almost all of my team mates in her. My armor color in her hair, Caboose's build, Tex's blank expression, Sister's hair color and (for some unknown reason) Doc's small ears. The only people I couldn't find was Tucker or the reds or any of the other Freelancers.

I unclipped my gauntlet and removed my gloves and took off my helmet. Even though I knew little about first aid I wasn't prepared to get Doc up here. There would be a mini war between us. I place two of my fingers on her wrist and took her pulse. _'It seems to be normal'_ I thought and then I leaned over and placed an ear to her chest. _'Her breathing seems normal as well'_ I thought.

As I lifted my head the girl's left hand started glowing and a marking appeared on it:

* * *

><p>Ζ<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Wait a minute, that's the symbol for Zeta'<em> I thought when her hand started getting dimmer. Suddenly I was cut off from all thought as I felt my right hand grow warm and bright. I looked to my own hand and saw a similar marking on my hand:

* * *

><p>Α<p>

* * *

><p>"Alpha?" I asked in utter confusion as the glow faded but the symbol stayed as a scar on my right hand.<p>

I turned around and picked up my equipment as I stood back up I heard an almost silent moan of pain. I froze and slowly turned around to be met with red and brown blazing eyes.

I bit my lip so hard it started bleeding _'Oh shit this is going to take a lot of explaining'_

***Back at the studio or what's left of the burned building***

**TwisterSlayer: (Panting and has half of her left cheek burned off) Is everyone all right?**

**Caboose: (Eyebrows burned off) Thank you Miss Author.**

**Church: At least all of us are in one piece**

**Tucker: (Tex is beating him with his own arm) Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.**

**CZT: Well most of us at least.**

**Tucker: Bow... Chicka... Bow... Wow... (collapses)**

**Tex: (Half of her leg armor is burned off) Finally... He (Points at Tucker) shuts up.**

**TwisterSlayer: Ok... (Turns to the front) Please R&R... While I go and fix Tucker's arm if I can.**

**Church: Man... I actually feel sorry for him.**

**TwisterSlayer: Oh one more thing, I'm thinking of writing another chapter of Mystery, so if any readers have any ideas can you please PM me, I would like to hear them. (Walks off and a wall falls down)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Arrival

**[In TwisterSlayer's house]**

**TwisterSlayer: Wooh, long time, no see...**

**Church: Where the hell were you? We've still got a mob looking for updates for Mystery.**

**TS: School stuff, and... Uh...**

**Church: What's the problem Author?**

**TS: [Quickly] Nothing...**

**Church: Right...**

**Tex: Where's that fucking orange juice, Caboose is looking for it and if he starts off again...**

**TS: [Looking up the stairs] Third shelf on the right...**

**Tex: Want something while I'm up here?**

**TS: I'm fine, just don't eat and drink everything in sight.**

**Church: TwisterSlayer doesn't own Halo, Red vs Blue or me...**

**Caboose: It's Blue vs Red... You sound stupid if you say it wrong...**

(Twister POV)

I felt a warm glow on the back of my hand as the thing lifted the light pressure from my chest. All of a sudden, the thing stopped breathing as if it had been punched in the chest.

"Alpha?" It asked in utter confusion. There was no mistaking the voice, but I had to be sure about it. I stood up quietly and quickly as not to disturb the male who had his back turned to me. He was picking up his gloves and other equipment. I glanced at my right arm to find it blood soaked. I must have landed on something but it still hurt enough to force me to let out a small moan of pain.

_'There was no way he could have heard that.' _I thought. But fate had decided to play a cruel joke on me that could have cost everyone their lives.

The man stiffened and turned around slowly. I was met by the frozen stare of blue and grey eyes. He had a pale, almost bony face that looked like someone had starved him. His protruding chin showed a faint scruff of a goatee and whiskers grew on his upper lip. His raven black hair was messed up from his helmet and his expression showed surprised even though his eyes seem permanently set to 'Dark and Forever Tortured" mode. _'So this is Leonard Church.' _I thought in that short space of a few seconds.

He stepped towards and I stepped back. Even though he was holding his sniper rifle, he could still hit me over the head with that thing. We continued the step forward - step back pattern until I had my back against the wall. I lid down the wall and covered my head with my hands, figuring it was my best chance at surviving any blows that may come. _'This must be what Caboose felt like when Tex was using him for practice that one time.' _I thought as Church came closer.

He frowned. He knew he shouldn't get near me unless I decided to lash out at him. Church went into deep thought about this for a few seconds until he realized that he still held a weapon. He dropped it and walked a few more steps and stood by my side... And did something out of character and offered a hand up. I took the offer and I was back on my feet again. I stared at his mouth when I noticed it had started bleeding. I wanted to ask a question. It was stupid, but I had to make sure.

"Who are you?" I asked uncertainly, shifting my gaze from his mouth to his eyes. He stared at me, unblinking as he answered.

"My name's Leonard Church. Just call me Church. Who are you?"

"I can't tell you my real name."

"Why not?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"It's long story, just call me CZT or Twister."

"I'll go with Twister. Still, who the fuck calls someone CZT?"

"Your fellow eighteen year olds..."

"You're eighteen? You look like you're twenty!" Church exclaimed. I jumped at the sudden loudness and growled.

"Keep it down Church," I looked around. "I don't want anyone coming up here and-"

"Hey Church, what are you doing up there?" A voice called from inside the base. I sighed.

"Never mind," I groaned and turned to face the new arrival.

He was clad in teal armor and was shorter than me. So was Church. The man caught sight of me and walked over to us. In a few seconds, he stopped directly in front of me.

"Hey look," he said excitedly. "Command sent another girl."

"Tucker what the hell do you think you're doing?" Church barked. It was too late however. Tucker had already stretched out a hand to touch my chest. My body stiffened and reacted before I could think about what I was doing.

I ran towards him and vaulted over him, using his arm as a outstretched bar. When I launched myself over him, I did a back flip and landed on the ground behind him. I moved close to him and swiped something and put it in my back pocket. Then I punched him hard enough to knock him out, picked up his limp body before it could hit the ground and kicked him over the side of the base. I dusted my hands off and turned around to be met with the shocked expression on Church's face.

"Sorry, reflex action," I said not so apologetically, shrugging my shoulders.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Church yelled his question while throwing his hands in the air. "I've finally found a girl who isn't one of my exes that would hurt Tucker if he tried anything."

Church extended a hand to me and said four words.

"Welcome to the team." I took his hand and replied. "Great to be here."

"You're going to eat those words soon."

"I know, don't jinx it."

**TwisterSlayer: So that's chapter three.**

**Church: I can't believe I've found a girl who didn't kill me but hurt Tucker.**

**CZT: Hey, I only did that out of reflex.**

**Church: Sure you did...**

**Tex: Grif ate all the food!**

**TwisterSlayer: Bitch!**

**Grif: Ahhh... [Runs away]**

**TwisterSlayer: I'm taking requests at the moment. PM me or give me a message on Facebook at ** TwisterSlayer**. Hey, get back here Grif! [Runs off to find him]**


	5. Chapter 4: Rising Tensions

**TwisterSlayer: I'm back.**

**Church: That was quick...**

**TwisterSlayer: Eh, I have nothing better to do.**

**CZT: Don't you have any work to do?**

**TwisterSlayer: No, I don't.**

**Caboose: There's a man at the door Miss Author.**

**TwisterSlayer: What's his last name?**

**Caboose: Stokes...**

**TwisterSlayer: Fuck me... Here's the next Chapter of Scar Heart. I don't own Halo or Red vs Blue. [Walks off]**

After the incident, Church and I went inside the base to meet the others. When we got inside, we were greeted by a man lying in a puddle of his own blood with a purple soldier standing over top.

The man in the puddle of blood had sandy blond hair and a lightly freckled face which was pale from blood loss. Looking at his leg, it had been broken in half with shards of bone sticking out of what appeared to be a bite wound. The medic standing over him had brown hair, slightly smeared in blood with green eyes and glasses (Also covered in blood). He had some bandages soaked in blood and the room smelled of rubbing alcohol. The medic looked up.

"He's stable for now, but he's lost a lot of blood," he reported then he looked at me. "Who's this?"

"Doc, this is Twister. Twister, this is Doc and the one in the puddle of blood is Caboose," Church introduced us. I shook Doc's hand and looked down at Caboose. His leg looked really bad. I keeled down and touched it slightly. A hiss of pain came out of Caboose's mouth. I looked around and saw a first aid kit lying beside his chest. Picking it up, I saw some vials of morphine. I looked up to Doc and Church.

"I'll need help with this, just do as I say and don't fuck up."

About half an hour later, we managed to fix Caboose's leg. It was amazing how much damage the limb had taken. Church explained what happened as I got out a transfusion pack.

"We have an alien here named Junior who chews on Caboose every so often. Looks like he was really hungry this time," Church shrugged his shoulders. He looked over Caboose's leg as I attached the pack to Caboose to do it's job.

"Where the hell did you learn to do this?" He asked.

"I took a few first aid training classes and I volunteered at our local hospital for a while," I explained as I went over to a chair and flopped down into it. Doc went somewhere and Church dragged Caboose over to the couch and lay him down onto the object. Someone rushed into the doorway.

"Is everyone alright?" They asked. Shit it was Tex.

"Shit, Tex," Church said out loud. Tex walked in and saw me in the chair.

"Hey Sister, what's with that expression?" She asked suspiciously. Church decide to step in at that point.

"She's still in shock after the twister, it was on top of our base," he said. Tex relaxed at this, took off all her armor and sat down in another chair. She had bold red hair with a defined face that was covered with freckles that held grassy green eyes.

"On top of the base? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she nearly got caught out."

"Oh shit, sorry Sister."

"Oh it was nothing," I bragged in my best Sister voice. It seems to have worked. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly and calmly. That is until Tex yelled "What the hell?" and forced me to open my eyes.

Sister was standing in the doorway. She had brown eyes with white blond hair that reached her shoulders. Tex stood up and faced me.

"Who the fuck are you?!" She screamed at me. I stood up and backed away about three steps before the first fist came flying at my head.

I blocked the hand and threw my own hand at her head. She blocked me and grabbed my hand and attempted to throw me but I gripped her hand and held on so I could land safely on the other side. The force of the attempted attack sent me stumbling a few steps before I could recover fully. Tex took the opportunity to kick my into the wall I was facing. The kick was hard enough to stick me into the wall before I fell out again. There was a huge dent in the wall when I came off it. Tex walked over to me as I stood up.

"Heh, is that the best you've got Tex?" I taunted her, she growled at me and I stuck my tongue out at her. She took the bait and ran at me with the intention of punching my face in. I timed my next move and rolled out of the way. She missed me by about two centimeters and her fist buried itself into the metal wall behind me. She ripped it out and spun around to face me. I noticed a scar on her hand.

Ω

"Wait Tex, what's that on your hand?" I asked her and she stopped dead in her tracks. I breathed an almost silent sigh of relief as she looked at it. She looked up at my hand then froze.

"You too?" Tex asked, looking a little shocked as she looked up to my face.

"Yes. Me and Church as well," I replied. Church nodded in agreement and Tex walked up to me.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry, you actually defended pretty well."

"Eh, I haven't had a good sparing partner in a while."

Church looked to me as Tex went to sit down.

"What armor do you want?"

"Can I have black and regulation blue?"

"I'll see what I can do." Church walked out of the room as Caboose woke up and I turned to grab a needle to stitch up my forgotten arm which had been sliced open during the fight.Tucker picked this point to walk in and flop down where I was sitting. I grab an object from my back pocket and chuck it at him. He looked happy to see it.

"My wallet, I've been looking for that as soon as I woke up."

"Next time you try and touch me, your sorry ass is going to hit the other side of the canyon." Tucker cringed at my threat. Tex looked up in curiosity but decided not to push it. In the next room, I could hear Church talking to himself.

**TwisterSlayer: OK, chapter's done and I got rid of our visitor...**

**Church: Who was it?**

**TwisterSlayer: Just some guy I know.**

**Church: OK...?**

**TwisterSlayer: I'm taking request for Red vs Blue stories. Also, I have a Facebook page at: ** TwisterSlayer .


End file.
